


Saddle Up

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “So I have a few ideas for Adam Page: - You are an ex student who grew up and met him. - During his feud with the dicks, honestly anything with that where reader is like “I know your bigger or something” - And honestly just save a horse ride a cowboy 🤠”





	Saddle Up

“Keep it tight, Y/N!” James Dick slapped his hand onto the canvas in time with how fast you were supposed to run between the ropes. His pace kept quickening, confusing you and making you falter.

Of all days for him to relive his tutor role, why today? You tried not to think about the group of guys in the corner. Their gear was covered in skulls with guns for crossbones. While the team had morphed over the years, their control of the ring was unquestioned. All of them talented. All handsome. But only one ever drew your eye. You snuck a peek.

The canvas rushed up to meet your face.

“Y/N!” James was about to step onto the apron when you waved him away. “You good?”

Blush was rising in your cheeks already. “Yeah, I’m good.” You didn’t dare look to see if he saw. “We need to work on your tempo, old man.”

“Old man?” He shook his head. “Careful with that. In the ring, those are fightin’ words.”

Another voice interrupted your conversation. “As if you could keep up, Dick.” Kenny Omega strutted over, the Bullet Club in tow. “Now, her? She can spitfire all she wants. We’ll accept that challenge.”

“I believe I was talking to James, Omega. Sounds like you’re trying to talk your way into where you don’t belong.” You crossed your arms. “You want a challenge? Step in the ring. Let’s see how you hold up.”

He hesitated. Much to the delight of you and James. The club wasn’t forthcoming with help, but Kenny noted James’s eye on his current problem, his current feud. “I’m busy, little girl. But how about our best against your best, Dick?” He reached back and patted one member heavily on the shoulder. “Think she can handle him?”

Adam Page looked up at you with brilliant hazel eyes. “I ain’t afraid of no dick. Or the student of one.”

You grinned. “Then step in here, cowboy. And saddle up.” After a sip from your water bottle, you turned back to watch him get in. “On second thought. You’re wearing too much gear. Lose the chaps. I’d hate to see you trip over your own tassels.”

He chuckled. As he unbuckled his gear, he whispered so only you could hear him. “Like how you tripped earlier?”

Dang it. He did see.

One of the Bucks made a dinging sound and the “match” started. You surprised him with a quick attack, landing him on his back. But the momentum hit more than him. You also tumbled. Your knees landed on either side of his pelvis and your hands landed on his chest. As much as you had thought about that seat before, this was not the time or place that you had in mind.

“Sorry.”

“Sorry.”

He didn’t like you in his lap either. Or at least not the timing. During your mutual struggle to disentangle yourselves, his bulge rolled against your sex. You bit back a moan. Adam let his loose. It was soft and easily hidden from the onlookers by their own jeering and hooting. It did things to you, though. The heat simmering across your skin could easily be explained by the hype of the match. But catching Adam’s eye, he knew where it really came from.

That damn smirk spread across his face.

Kenny said something about Adam “making a run for best thrust in the Club.” He asked if you wanted a better seat than the one you just tested. You ignored him.

The match twisted and turned faster than either side could follow. It finally came down to how much training had exhausted you for the day. And he successfully pinned you. Not that you minded. He offered a handshake. Then held on for a second longer.

“What do I win?” Adam tilted his head, shifting his hair to fall over his eyes. The flicker of resistance to fix it in your eyes made him smile. “Bragging rights aren’t really my thing.”

You bit your lip, taking your hand back. “My number, maybe. But you’ll have to find it.”

With that, you darted off to your dressing room. You paused around a corner. And you were rewarded with the sound of wrestling boots following you. Squealing softly, you rushed towards your goal. Adam caught up right outside your door, catching your hand before you could turn the handle.

“You know,” he said in your ear, “if that match had gone on any longer… you’d have gotten me kicked out of the Bullet Club.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm. Kenny was getting worried that I was going to take his place as most hypnotic crotch on the team.”

“He can still have that title.” You turned in his arms, savoring the way he caged you against the door. “But I’m pretty sure you’re bigger.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.”

“How did you figure that? Have you seen him?”

You shrugged. “No. But I can fix that if you’d like.” A breathy laugh escaped you as he pinned you to the door. “What’s your plan, cowboy? Gonna take me for a ride? Do you think you could handle me?”

He leaned his forehead against yours, making you feel small despite your actual height differences. “I dunno. You’re the one who got pinned. Can you handle me?”

Placing your hand over his, you turned the handle and led him into your dressing room. Only to be pinned to the inside of the door like you had to the outside. He made quick work of your gear and his. It made you moan how he licked across your collarbone, chasing your ring-sweat as it heated into lust. You took a turn licking across his collarbone. His breath stuttered. Adam sank to his knees, pinning your hips to the door.

“Adam-“

“I am going to eat you alive, girl.”

He dove in. Like a starved man. Like one who hadn’t eaten anything but dust for a week, or had water in days. Despite the grip he had on your hips, you bucked towards his face. You needed more. When his fingers curled to add to your pleasure, you almost fell over. Stubbornly, he wouldn’t let you go.

“Please-“ you moaned. “I- I thought you were going to take me for a ride?”

“I am.” He sucked harshly on your clit, drawing out a breathless cry from you. “You’re ridin’ my face, aren’t you?”

You dug your fingers into his hair. Accidentally you gave him a tug. He tottered on his knees, his mouth spreading further over your sex in the process. Good to know. You might have to save that tidbit of information for later. When he wasn’t making you shiver against your dressing room door, moaning loud enough for anyone walking by to hear you.

Thankfully, you fell apart silently. Adam took advantage of your body’s bend forward to scoop you over his shoulder. Your dressing room couch was only a few steps away. The next time something was stable underneath you… it was his lap.

“Did you enjoy the first ride?”

One of these days you were going to take great pleasure in kicking that smirk off his face. You settled for gripping his cock and humming in delight at the weight of it. His eyes nearly fluttered shut as you swirled your thumb around the tip. Biting your bottom lip, you twisted your hand around it, enjoying watching his reactions. Another day, another night, you could easily take control.

“Enough of that.” Adam took both your wrists and twisted them behind your back. “I need to be inside you. Ready for me? Need me?”

“Yes, just fill me-“

You gasped as he guided his cock into you. Little by little you sank down his length until once again you were seated in his lap. But now you were so full. And it was delicious. Adam nipped at the underside of your jaw.

“Yes, ma’am. What do you need?”

“Move. Or let me move.”

Impatiently, you wiggled in place. His thighs twitched as your walls clamped around him. He let go of your wrists, hissing as you dug your nails into his shoulders for stability. When he finally did let you move, you whined his name in extasy. Already sensitive from your first orgasm, the second was quick to rush to the surface. Adam’s hushed words muttered as a prayer sent you careening towards release.

“What I wouldn’t give to have you in my bed right now. Bouncing on my lap. Your cries reminding the neighbors for miles who you now belong to. I bet I can make you forget your name. Make you forget everything. Except my name. And you’ll only be able to scream it. Would you like that, Y/N? Being my good little bouncing cowgirl?”

You heard the crack of palm on skin before you felt the heat on your ass.

“Answer me.”

It was several moments before you could muster up enough breath to reply. Each time you thought you were ready, Adam would swing a hand down to redden your ass again.

“Please, Adam. I’ll scream for you. Just make me cum.” Your voice pitched higher as he began to spin his thumb over your clit.

Your eyes crossed. If you had been able to see, he was smiling again. And then his jaw went lax as you dug your nails deeper into his skin. You tightened around him, your toes cramping. The pull of you sent him falling into oblivion right along with you. Your name fell like a chant from his lips, stuttered and whispered against your skin as you both relaxed from your high.

He eased you off his length, laying you back onto the couch. You whimpered at the loss of his body heat until he came back with a cloth to clean you up. He pulled you back into his arms and stroked your hair when you laid your head on his chest.

“You know,” he said hoarsely, “I don’t know whether I like wrestling you or fucking you better. Either way, you are stunning.”

“I could say the same of you.”

Adam chuckled. “Well any time you want a tumble or a ride, you let me know.”

“Deal.”


End file.
